The production of elongated magnetic articles, such as axially leaded diodes, often involves successive treatment processes which are quite different in nature. Such processes may, for example, include lead straightening, sorting, parametric testing, coding, and packing. The machines developed for such treatment processes typically have widely disparate operating rates for many reasons. Some processes such as lead straightening and testing are expected to disclose or produce some defective diodes. Some processes such as taping require lengthy interrupt periods to develop leader or trailer tape and to manually change reels. Nevertheless, it is expected that each machine will produce at least a minimum hourly output set for a given production line. The problem is to link the machines together while providing for the disparate rates of operation.
To link a faster operating machine to a slower machine, it is essential to collect excess diodes in an off-line handling system. A similar need obtains when a downstream machine is not functioning. Conversely, to link a slow operating machine to a faster machine, it is essential to supplement the diode input to achieve full use of the machinery. Consequently, in the integration of treatment processes, an off-line handling system is needed to collect, to store, and later to supplement an input to a machine without damage to the articles, especially to wire-like leads which are easily bent in handling.
An off-line handling system should include suitable containers for storing diodes and suitable expedients located between the line and the containers to efficiently introduce and remove diodes therefrom. In an article entitled "Diode Handling Trays," Western Electric, Technical Digest, No. 58, April 1980, Page 23, the features of a preferred diode container are disclosed. The body portion is rectangular in plan, profile, and cross-section and is adapted for stacking one upon another. The container is called a tray because a major face is fully accessible although the face is normally closed by a cover slidably removable from one end. A preferred technique for supplementing diodes from such a container is described in an article entitled "Moving Articles Through Descending Magnetic Fields," Western Electric, Technical Digest, No. 57, Jan. 1980, Page 1. A tray full of diodes having the cover fully closed is inverted in a magnetic field. The field maintains diode orientation as the cover is slidably removed and the diodes are released into a magnetic feed bin. Neither the above references nor other known references disclose a technique for introducing diodes into such a container.